


Glory Glory Hallelujah

by AnonDude



Series: JayTim works [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottoming from the Top, Break Up, Breeding, Caring Jason Todd, Clubbing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dramatic Jason Todd, Finger Sucking, Getting Together, Glory Hole, Humor, Identity Porn, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Top Tim Drake, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, does it count as a oneshot when it's this fucking long?, of making fics about depraved sex acts insanely sweet somehow, please enjoy it, pretty sure I outdid myself with this 16.5k monster of a ""oneshot"", really living up to my reputation with this one, so much gentle caressing, who cares I stayed up 42hrs straight writing the majority of this like a madman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jason doesn't know what possesses him to stick his cock in a gloryhole in the bathroom of this shitty club, but it probably has something to do with how fucking drunk he is. And now he can't stop thinking about the owner of those magical fucking lips that gave him the best blowjob of his life.Tim doesn't know what possesses him to suck some stranger's cock at a gloryhole in the bathroom of this shitty club, but it probably has something to do with how fucking drunk he is. And now he can't stop thinking about the exact tenor of the low groan as the stranger came, and the fingers that pushed through the hole to stroke his cheek softly.Funny how some stories overlap like that.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, past mentioned tim/kon
Series: JayTim works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024861
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240





	Glory Glory Hallelujah

Jason stumbled into the bathroom, unsure if he was going to throw up or not. Yes, he was that level of drunk, okay — it wasn't flattering, but he came to this shitty club full of bodies and alcohol to forget his life, not to win a beauty pageant.

He stumbled into a stall and dry heaved for a minute before his head stopped spinning quite so fast. Once he was sure he wasn't going to vomit, he slowly straightened up and closed and locked the door of the stall before sitting down on the toilet seat and leaning his head against the wall.

He slowly caught his breath and his stomach settled and his vision stopped swimming quite so much. There. That was better.

He absently read the various graffiti on the wall across from him, and his eyes dropped down to a hole in the wall between the stalls, duct taped all around the edges. Of course there was a fucking gloryhole in this seedy ass club.

Then again, who was he to scoff at how lowbrow it was when he had come here specifically to get messy drunk and get off with someone he didn't know the name of? _He_ was lowbrow. And he _had_ kind of always been curious about this sort of thing.

Well what was being drunk for if not an excuse to do stupid shit? He got to his feet, swaying a little and catching himself on the wall, and unzipped his jeans. Fuck, okay, surprise, he was already half hard thinking about some absolute fucking stranger on their knees for him.

He had a moment of _Am I really going to do this? Am I going to stick my dick into a shady hole in the wall with who knows what on the other side?_ Decisions, decisions, all of them bad. Yes, he totally was. 

To be fair, now that he had his cock in the aforementioned shady hole, he realised that it was entirely possible _nobody_ was on the other side. He didn't know whether it would be more embarrassing that his drunk ass was standing there with his cock shoved into empty fucking space, or less embarrassing because (hopefully) nobody else would know.

Just when he was genuinely starting to feel stupid and about to pull back and pretend it never happened, he felt a tentative touch — just the tips of fingers tracing down his cock.

Oh shit. He was actually gonna get some.

+++

Tim was drunk as shit. Okay, maybe not fall down drunk, but he was well past pleasantly buzzed and onto plastered.

Maybe it wasn't a healthy coping mechanism, but it was _his_ getting-broken-up-with-ing, and _he_ got to choose the coping mechanisms, dammit. 

The thing was, _the thing was_ , he knew he and Kon were better off as friends, and it wasn't like he was _in love_ with him, but it still fucking hurt, okay? He loved him, loved him a lot, more than anyone else in his life, and he _liked_ dating him. He liked getting to spend so much time with Kon all to himself and, quite frankly, it was nice to have someone around for regular sex — and who better than your best friend? 

So Tim was mourning the loss of a lot of pieces of his best friend and getting drunk off his ass and maybe grinding against a few faceless bodies, because _fuck_ , stewing on the loss of his active sex life _really_ made him want to fuck.

But the alcohol caught up to him and eventually he had to piss. 

Just as he was finishing up and turning to leave the stall, _that_ was when some dude stuck his dick through the glory hole in the wall of the stall.

Now, Tim's first thought was _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, don't touch it_.

His second thought was _This is why everybody leaves you, you fucking hardass_.

Okay so wow, that was fucking harsh, but Mean Drunk Tim Brain maybe had a point. Tim was no fucking fun. He always listened to the voice of reason in his head and played it safe, and maybe he should fucking listen to something else for once and learn to be a little impulsive.

He was curious, and, okay, still kind of horny — fuck it, he was gonna touch it.

He tentatively reached a hand out and ran his fingers over the cock, and he _saw_ the half hard cock start to harden further, twitching up. It was a nice looking cock, Tim had to say, and part of him wanted to know if the man behind it was just as nice looking. The other part was afraid he wasn't and/or that seeing him would ruin it anyway.

He gently wrapped his hand around the cock, and started to jerk it off slowly, running his fingers over the tip on every upstroke until he felt a bead of pre-come smear over them. The cock was fully erect now, hot and hard under his hand, and Tim's grip tightened.

Fuck, okay, Tim had two choices: he could stop right now and leave before he let it go too far. That was no fun, but it was reasonable and _safe_ , and he probably wouldn't regret it in the morning. Or he could keep going. Maybe he would regret it in the morning, but he couldn't stop thinking about how he wasn't gonna get to suck cock regularly anymore, and that was really a fucking shame, because maybe ( _maybe!_ ) Tim had an oral fixation, but that was between him and whatever higher powers may exist. He really hoped they weren't too personally invested in his oral fixation though. Not that he was confirming that he _had_ one, just that he was drunk and horny and feeling abandoned and really wanted a cock in his mouth right now.

Tim dropped to his knees.

Oh god, was he really gonna suck some stranger's cock in this dingy club bathroom? Yeah. He guessed he fucking was.

He pressed a sloppy, open mouthed kiss just under the head of the cock, and heard just the barest hint of a moan over the slightly muffled, thumping music from the rest of the club as he continued to mouth over the underside of the cock, getting it wet and slick. He dragged his cheek over the side of the cock, trailing his tongue along with it, and then repeating it on the other side, remembering how good Kon had said that felt, how soft his cheek was against the sensitive skin.

 _Ugh_ , he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Kon — _fuck_ Kon. Not really, he was still his best friend, but right now...fuck him. He could toss Tim out like yesterday's trash, but nothing said Tim had to let him just carry on not regretting that he'd lost something great. Tim was gonna pull out every damn trick he knew, and he was gonna give one _hell_ of a blowjob, and Kon was never gonna fucking know what that was like. That'll fucking show him. 

Well, actually, he was hazily realising that he really couldn't use like half the tricks in his book because he couldn't reach the rest of the guy, it was literally just his cock, but whatever. It was still gonna be a fucking _splendiferous_ blowjob.

He pulled back, mouthing, "Fucking _splendiferous_ ," to himself (because that was a fucking satisfying set of syllables to feel out if he'd ever met one), and spit in his hand and wrapped it around the base of the cock firmly, starting to jerk it off. This was no plain Jane boring fucking jerk off though, no, Tim had _said_ he had tricks up his sleeve and he meant it, so he squeezed his hand around the base of the cock and slowly, _achingly_ slowly, slid his hand up just a couple inches before loosening his grip and quickly bringing his hand back to the base to repeat the process. It made for a slow, pulsing sort of massage reminiscent of someone's inner walls clenching around it.

As he started to jerk off the cock, he closed his mouth around the top inch or so of it, swirling his tongue around the head and then rubbing it over the very tip. He sank down a bit further and started to suck hard, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive underside of the head.

There was a deep groan, this time easily heard above the music, and Tim automatically looked up, despite knowing he wouldn't see anything. He did see something, though: two white-knuckled hands clenched tightly over the top of the divider between the stalls. Well that was some good encouragement.

Tim bobbed his head again, taking him deeper until he hit the back of his throat, pulling back, and then taking him down again, opening his throat and suppressing his gag reflex. He went down all the way until he met his hand and then pulled back again, still sucking, and finally dropped his hand completely before taking him down all the way and swallowing around him. 

Fuck, he wasn't a monster, but he was nothing to scoff at, and deep throating him like this was fucking hard. The thing about Tim, though, was that he had a _lot_ of determination. When he had decided he wanted to learn how to give a blowjob, he'd decided to learn how to do it _right_ , and that meant being able to handle whatever the world could throw at him like a goddamn professional. Practise makes perfect, after all.

So the point was, he was managing.

The stranger pulled his hips back a few inches and Tim gasped in a breath before he pushed back in, starting to fuck his throat, and Tim sat still and let him. His hand crept down to the front of his jeans and he pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection. There was something surprisingly erotic about having his face fucked like this, barely able to keep up some occasional suction and desperately breathe in the spare seconds the cock left his throat enough to do so. It was messy and rough and subjugating, but Tim kind of liked it. Kind of wished there wasn't this stupid wall in the way so the stranger could grab his hair tight and pull him all the way onto his cock.

Tim unzipped his jeans and shoved his hand into his underwear, stroking his cock desperately. Oh fuck yeah. The stranger shoved his cock deep into Tim's throat and then held it there. He swallowed reflexively, and he heard another long groan, so he swallowed again purposely, working his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. 

After maybe thirty seconds, Tim desperately needed to breathe but it was clear the man still wasn't moving. Damn, he hated having to pull back first. 

Tim pulled off, wrapping his free hand back around the cock and sucked in a massive breath, giving a messy, sucking, open mouthed kiss to the head as he steadied his breathing through his nose. He slowly stroked the cock with his hand while he continued to kiss and lick over the head for a minute until he regained his breath, and he slid his lips right back around the cock, taking it all the way down and sucking. 

He bobbed his head diligently, only pausing once, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he came onto the floor between the stranger's shoes, having eventually taken his cock out of his pants completely. That got him another pleasured groan from the stranger, although whether just from the vibrations or because he'd seen Tim come, he didn't know.

The stranger pulled his hips back again and Tim dropped his jaw, preparing to be face fucked again, but instead of pushing forward again, he just let the last two inches or so of his cock rest in Tim's mouth, and there was a quick movement Tim could see around the edges of the hole around his cock. _Oh_. The stranger was jerking himself off — he was about to come and he wanted to come on Tim's tongue. Somehow that felt dirtier than just letting him come down his throat.

But fuck it, Tim was already here, on his knees for a complete stranger, letting his face be fucked, coming with a cock down his throat. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

The stranger let out a deep, deep groan that Tim really found too erotic to be healthy, and his cock pulsed, come spurting over Tim's tongue and some of it hitting the back of his mouth. Tim waited until it finally stopped before taking his cock in hand and licking right over the tip with the tip of his tongue to get every last drop, and then closed his mouth, lips against the head of the cock so the stranger would know he was swallowing it.

After a minute, the stranger pulled back, and Tim could see him tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping himself back up through the hole. Just when Tim was about to move away and get up, the stranger pushed two fingers through the hole and gently stroked his cheek. Maybe it was because Tim was feeling abandoned and rejected and unloved, and maybe it was because he was drunk and everything was hazy and his emotions were running high, but the touch felt so damn sweet, and Tim couldn't help closing his eyes and leaning into it a bit. 

The stranger stroked his cheek again and then got down onto his knees, gently nudging Tim's cheek to the side so his ear was facing the hole, through which Tim could just see his mouth. Tim leaned his ear closer, and the stranger whispered to him.

"Can I meet you?"

Tim froze like a deer in headlights. He'd done a lot of stupid things tonight, but he really didn't think he was ready for all the potential things that came with _that_. He shook his head no.

"Okay, is there some way I can find you again though? So we can do this again? Please, I— words aren't my thing, I'm drunk, but I want to be able to do this with you again."

That...maybe Tim could do. He could always just not show up again if he decided this was really a bad idea once he was clear headed. He looked down at himself and pulled off one of his rings — one of a set of three intricately engraved bands stacked on his middle finger, one bronze, one gold, and one silver, but all with the same pattern. He passed the silver ring through the hole and then held up his hand to show that he had matching ones.

"Thank you," the stranger whispered, sounding genuinely relieved.

Tim let his fingers brush against the strangers' and then got up, quickly exiting the stall and then the bathroom, slipping into the crowd so the man wouldn't be able to find him.

For some reason, Tim was suddenly not feeling so into being messy drunk and dancing all over people anymore. He left the club and went home pretty quickly.

The alcohol still had his head swimming, but everything felt so much more somber. He supposed he was starting to realise what a big fucking thing he'd done.

+++

As soon as Jason woke up and remembered the night before, he immediately got up and scrambled for yesterday's jeans, hunting through the pockets to make sure he still had the ring. When he found it he breathed a sigh of relief and put it on his keyring so he wouldn't lose it.

He was resolved, he _had_ to find his mystery man again, because fuck, that was the best goddamn blowjob he'd ever had in his _life_ and he just couldn't let that slip through his fingers. God, he had let Jason fuck his throat so well, had taken all of him down no problem, had let Jason come on his tongue and then swallowed it. And the way he'd come while blowing Jason, come before Jason did from having his cock down his throat, that was so fucking hot.

It was gonna be tricky to find him again, though. He couldn't take nights off from vigilante business like last night all the time, and vigilante shit was during prime clubbing hours. He'd have to try to go early and hope that the mystery man would come early too some time.

+++

Tim was freaking out a little bit now that it was morning and he was in his right mind. What the fuck had he done? This was why drunk Tim couldn't be trusted with anything, because he _apparently_ went around letting strangers face fuck him. And now his voice was completely gone, thanks to that, so that was...awesome.

"I'll take down by the docks," he half-whispered hoarsely to Bruce. He was in the Cave with a few of the other bats.

"Woah, your voice. What happened?" Duke asked.

Tim grimaced. "I think I'm coming down with something, I just woke up like this." 

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't contradict him in front of the others.

True to his expectations, as soon as she got him alone, she started interrogating him.

"So are you gonna tell me how you really lost your voice? I know you went out last night to try to get your mind off of Kon…"

He sighed. "You're gonna judge me. As you probably should, but still."

"I won't! Well, maybe a little, but only if you really deserve it."

Tim paused for a moment before finally giving. "I let a stranger fuck my throat in a club bathroom until I couldn't breathe."

Her eyes went wide. " _Tim_."

"My own judgement is stronger than yours could ever be."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're upset about Kon, but this type of shit isn't safe." 

He closed his eyes. "I know." Ah shit, judgy would have been so much easier to deal with than _concerned_.

"Please promise me you won't do that again."

Tim paused. "Yeah," he said, "I really shouldn't."

He wished he didn't feel like he was trying to convince himself.

"Was he hot at least?" Stephanie asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ah. That.

"No comment."

"Yikes. Guessing looking back this morning he wasn't as hot as the drunk goggles make it seem."

"No comment," he repeated.

+++

Jason had been revisiting this shitty club every day for two weeks now, and he was starting to get frustrated. He knew logically, that it may not be the mystery man standing him up at all, that he might just be going at more active clubbing hours, between midnight and two. Yeah, basically nobody really started coming in until eleven, which was when Jason really had to leave so he could get out on patrol by eleven thirty and stay out until sunrise.

Still, when someone occasionally came into the stall beside his, he held his hand with the silver ring on his pinkie finger up to the hole in the wall. He never got any response, unless you counted the one dude high out of his mind talking to either himself or someone who wasn't there, Jason wasn't sure which.

So when the bathroom door opened and someone went into the stall beside him, his hopes weren't anything even remotely resembling 'high', but still, he held the side of his hand with the ring on up to the hole in the wall. There was no response, and he sat back with a sigh.

But then, the back of a hand was held up against the hole from the other side, two matching rings on the middle finger. A smile bloomed over Jason's face and he whispered, "Hi!" although he doubted the mystery man could hear it over the music.

He saw the man drop to his knees, and he stepped up to the hole, unzipping his jeans, but first he put two fingers through the hole, gently stroking the mystery man's soft cheek in greeting as he pulled his cock out and started to jerk himself off to get himself hard. The man put his warm hand over Jason's fingers on his cheek for a moment before turning his head, brushing his lips over the fingers and then taking them into his mouth, gently sucking on them.

Jason pushed his fingers further into the man's heavenly mouth, watching his beautiful lips through the hole. Jason had never particularly cared or thought about lip shapes before, but staring at this man's mouth, he thought these must be the pinnacle of creation.

The man stroked the pads of his fingers with his tongue inside his mouth, slowly easing his head back off them just a bit and then forward back on. _Fuck_ , that man was a wonder with his mouth, and Jason was fully hard now. He eased his fingers back out of the man's mouth, and watched his mouth open on the other side, waiting for his cock. 

Well who was he to keep the man waiting? He put his cock through the hole.

+++

Tim had _promised_ Stephanie. That was what he kept reminding himself whenever he got that awful, awful idea that he should go back to that club and just finally satiate his desire to really suck cock _properly_ again like that, to make it a full fucking _experience_. Because he knew deep down that it wasn't going to _satiate_ jack shit; he was just going to want to do it again. And again.

But _oh_ he wanted it so fucking bad, and a cock like that didn't just come around every day, and it wasn't like he didn't have a way to find him again…

He had promised Stephanie, and he had held out for two weeks before he finally gave in and decided to go by the club before patrol. It was really early, maybe he wouldn't even be there and he could just carry on like he never tried to break his promise.

But when he went into the bathroom and got into the stall, there was his silver ring being pressed against the hole in the wall.

He froze for a moment. He could still leave, pretend he was never here, keep his promise.

But he really didn't want to.

Was he really going to do this again, though? He didn't even have the excuse of being drunk this time.

He held his own rings up to the hole and got down on his knees.

+++

So, the thing was, Tim just giving in to one more time had predictably turned into several more. Somehow, his stranger was always there when he inevitably gave in to his weakness and decided to show up, no matter how long Tim managed to hold out between meetings, and he wondered if the guy went every day in hopes of meeting him. That was kind of flattering, honestly.

But Tim was starting to have a problem. He was getting attached to his stranger.

Maybe it was all the little caresses, or the way Tim had started kissing his fingers before he left, or the things his stranger would sometimes whisper in his ear afterward. Just things like, "Hi, I missed you this week. I enjoy our little meetings so much, I hope you like them even half as much as I do."

And it was fucking stupid, he knew, to get attached to a stranger who he knew nothing about and who knew nothing about him, and who his only interaction with was sucking his cock. But he couldn't help it, and the rush of relief he felt when he finally gave in and decided to meet up with him was stronger each time.

What he needed was some perspective and some fucking advice. But that required admitting to this clusterfuck.

He was starting to dream about his stranger — things like Tim suspended in velvety blackness, getting fucked by a man made invisible by the dark, and then a familiar caress of fingers on his check, then another just the same on the inside of his thigh, low, disjointed little whispers in his ear. Usually he'd wake up just on the edge of coming, and he'd shamefully finish himself off and clean up, hating himself.

Yeah, he was going to have to confess, wasn't he?

Well Stephanie was the obvious choice, since she already knew part of it, and Tim was still kind of sensitive around Kon, and Bart wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing. He really didn't want to ruin Cassie or Duke's image of him as someone who _didn't_ do these sorts of things, and he'd rather die than talk about sex with Dick or Alfred. Cass would be a lot more blunt with telling him to stop immediately than Steph would — not that Steph wasn't already — and would probably actually guarantee that he stopped, through force if necessary. So Stephanie it was.

He paced his living room anxiously as he waited for her to come over after texting her that they needed to talk about something that couldn't be said over text or phone.

It only took her fifteen minutes to show up, but it felt like an eternity.

"Hey, what's up? Is this about a case?" She asked as he let her in.

"No. Sit." He continued to pace. "I have a problem. But I need to confess something before you can help me with my problem."

She looked grim, already anticipating where this conversation was heading.

"I broke my promise."

She sighed but didn't say anything.

"And, and...I'm getting attached. But I don't know him, like _at all_ , because it's just anonymous sex."

"Wait, wait," Stephanie said. "Anonymous?"

Tim grimaced.

"Tim. What did you do?"

Tim scrunched his face up. "I was _very_ drunk, okay…"

" _Tim_ …"

He put both hands over his face. "There's a gloryhole between two of the stalls in the bathroom."

There was a small, shocked silence, and then, " _Tim…!_ "

"I know. I know. I _know_."

" _Tim_."

"I _know!_ " He repeated miserably.

"Just— Y— How do you even know it's the same guy?"

Tim hesitantly peeked out of his hands. Stephanie's expression wasn't _so_ bad. "I have a set of matching rings and I gave him one. We show them so we know it's us."

Stephanie put her face in her hands. "So let me get this straight: you've been sucking this random stranger's dick for, what, _two months_ now? And you're catching feelings? For a guy you literally do not know, except his dick, which I guess you know pretty well. And you want me to, what, sign off on this and tell you this is anything other than batshit and incredibly unhealthy and probably all because of fucking _Kon_ breaking up with you and you don't know what to do with yourself when you aren't literally attached to him?"

Tim paused. "I wasn't really that optimistic, no. But thanks for scalping me."

Stephanie looked back up at him. "It's true and I think you're transferring your feelings for Kon onto this dude."

"I was never romantically interested in Kon. I tried, believe me, I did, but I wasn't. That's why we broke up, because he could tell and it wasn't fair to him and he wanted a chance to actually have reciprocal romance with someone."

"Then why were you so fucking upset about it?" Stephanie asked, throwing her hands up.

"Because I do love him a lot, just not in that way, and I liked having him to myself all the time, plus it was nice to have someone for regular sex."

Stephanie opened and closed her mouth a few times. "That just makes this even more batshit. Do you know how to have normal attachments?"

"No."

"That explains a lot."

Tim nodded, because yeah, it probably did.

"So I take it you're not gonna stop hooking up with this guy no matter what I say?"

Tim shrugged. "I tried, I really did, but I don't know how to stay away. The longest I lasted was two weeks. Sometimes I can barely wait two _days_ , I don't know what to do."

Stephanie sighed. "Well get to know him. He's either gonna turn out to be not all he's cracked up to be and pop your bubble, or maybe this shady dude who likes to frequent gloryholes in shitty clubs is actually a keeper."

"You don't have to sound so sarcastic; _I_ apparently frequent gloryholes in shitty clubs now."

"Are you a keeper though? I don't remember you being the greatest boyfriend."

Tim frowned. "Hey!"

Stephanie waved her hand, brushing the comment aside. "Get to know him. Tell him you wanna meet who's on the other side. I mean it shouldn't be hard, just wait in the bathroom."

"No! Nonono. I'm not ready to actually meet him face to face."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I'm scared! What if he's not what I'm expecting and I freak out, or, I dunno, I don't want to ruin it for him either, what if I'm not what he's expecting?"

She sighed. "Fine. Give him your number and text."

"You can find out a lot through a phone number!"

"Use an app that gives you a fake number to text from, dumbass. Pinger is free. Tell him to use it too if he's worried about the same thing."

Tim looked considering. "That could work. Yeah. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Although I don't know why I'm encouraging this."

"He's sweet. I really don't think it's a bad idea."

"The man who anonymously fucks your face so hard you lost your voice is sweet." Stephanie deadpanned. "And how would you know that? I think you're projecting a personality onto him when in reality you have no idea."

"No, he is," Tim insisted. "He'll stroke his fingers over my cheek every time, and sometimes he whispers nice things in my ear."

Stephanie gave him a dubious look. "Shit, you really do like him, don't you?"

Tim sighed. "Yeah."

+++

"Roy." Jason flopped dramatically onto his best friend's couch. "I have a _Problem_. With a capital p."

"Well go on, bitch about it."

Jason sighed. "So I got really fucking drunk at this shitass club like two months ago?"

"Oh that's a promising start," Roy interrupted.

"Shut up. So I was really drunk and I thought I was gonna throw up so I went to the bathroom and I didn't throw up, but I _did_ happen to see that, what do you know, they have a gloryhole in there."

Roy wheezed. "Oh _please_ tell me this is going where I think it's going."

"It's going where you think it's going," Jason said dryly.

Roy gave a delighted laugh and clapped his hands together. "Oh this is like fucked up confessional. Confess your sins to me, my child."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why am I friends with you? So anyway, drunk me thought it was a great idea to stick my dick in it, and what do you know, I got lucky. Very lucky. Like the best blowjob of my fucking life, it was insane, like all I can think is that this guy has to be a fucking professional, but why would he be sucking dick for free when he could get paid for it?"

Roy leaned forward. "Wait, the plot is thickening, what the fuck."

Jason nodded. "So obviously I can't let that shit just slip away never to be seen again, like I want that shit _again_. So I ask if I can see him and he says no, so I'm like just give me any way to find you again, like I'm begging." He pulled his keyring out of his pocket and held up the ring attached to it, like it always was when he wasn't in the club. "And he gives me this ring and shows me that he has matching ones and fucking books it out of there."

Roy held out his hand for the keys and Jason handed them over so he could inspect the ring more closely. "This is like some Cinderella glass slipper shit."

"I _know_. So then I'm like, well fuck, I don't know when he's going to come back and I sure as shit don't wanna miss an opportunity for another one of those blowjobs. But the thing is I have fucking vigilante shit and that's during club hours and I can't just keep skipping out, so I decide I'm gonna go every day just for the first hour and hope at some point he comes early."

"Vigilante business cockblocking, yet again." Roy handed back the keys and Jason pocketed them.

"Right? So after two fucking weeks of me showing the ring through the fucking gloryhole to anyone who came into the stall and getting ignored, he _finally_ shows up when I'm there and shows me the rings and the shit is even better the second time because I'm not drunk off my fucking ass. And after that he mostly clues in that he needs to come early to catch me; there were a couple times when it was like almost a week and I don't know if he wasn't coming or just getting to the club later."

"Wow. This sounds fucking awesome though, what's the problem?"

"I can't stop thinking about him. I don't even know what he looks like except for his mouth, which is fucking perfect, and I've never heard his voice, he doesn't even whisper back to me, just shakes his head, and I don't know anything about him except that he sucks cock so good it should be illegal, but I can't stop thinking about the way he leans into it when I pet his cheek and the way he kisses my fingers before he leaves to say goodbye and—"

"Oh _dude_ ," Roy interrupted him.

"What?"

"You are _so_ fucked."

"I _know_ ," Jason wailed.

"You're totally fucking falling for this mysterious rando. I would laugh if it was anybody else, but you're gonna get so destroyed when he just disappears one day."

Jason put his hands over his face. "Oh god. _Fuck_. That's the only way this is gonna end, isn't it? He's just gonna not show up and not show up until I've been coming there waiting every day for a fucking month for nothing like an idiot. Oh and I _know_ I'm gonna do it too because what if he _does_ show up? Fuck, what have I gotten myself into?"

"I think they call it a clusterfuck."

Jason wheezed. "Don't make me laugh right now, I'm in agony."

"You'll live, you dramatic son of a bitch."

"I won't. I'll waste away of heartbreak like I'm in an old novel."

Roy sighed. "No you're not. Because you're gonna charm your way into making him fall for you too."

"I am?"

"You are. And I haven't got all day, so we better get planning."

+++

Tim went prepared to their next meeting with a slip of paper with his Pinger-assigned phone number on and a little note saying to download the app to use a different number if he was worried about him having his.

He wasn't expecting his stranger to be switching things up too, however, when they finished.

"Give me your fingers, baby," he whispered in Tim's ear.

Tim secretly loved it a little too much when his stranger called him baby. He pulled away enough to slide three of his fingers through the hole, and his stranger brushed his mouth along the backs of them before pressing a careful kiss to the pads. _Oh_. Tim wasn't sure he should examine the warm thrill that went through him at that.

He let go, and Tim took his fingers back, leaning his ear against the hole again when his stranger leaned forward again. 

"Wanted to be the one to get to tell you goodbye today. You're always giving and I think you deserve to receive a little," he whispered, and Tim almost jumped as tentative fingers reached under the wall of the stall and trailed over his knee. "Is this okay?"

Tim nodded, and the backs of the fingers smoothed a little ways up his thigh before his stranger picked up his hand again and settled it, warm and heavy just a couple inches above his knee, fingers curling over the inside of his thigh.

Tim pulled the note with his number out of his pocket and passed it through the hole. His stranger took it with his free hand and presumably read it, before he shifted — hopefully putting the note safely in his pocket — and then crooked his finger through the hole until Tim leaned his ear in again.

"Thank you, baby. I'll definitely text you." And then he shocked Tim by pressing a kiss to his ear. Well, really just the barest brush of lips reached him through the wall, but the intent was there. "Goodbye for today, baby." His stranger patted his thigh and then pulled away.

Tim managed to get himself together and get up and make his quick escape from the bathroom and then the club itself, although he didn't think his stranger had ever tried to follow him, but inside he was freaking out a bit. 

Oh, he was in _so much trouble_. 

Fuck, his stranger was being so soft with him though, and it was easy to imagine that maybe he felt the same. He _had_ kissed Tim, after all.

Tim shook his head. He needed to not think about this right now and focus on going out on patrol. Personal problems for later.

+++

Jason didn't get a chance to text his mystery man until the next day, what with patrol, but as soon as he woke up, he was going for his phone and the note he'd left on his bedside table.

He'd downloaded Pinger before he went to bed, so it was quick to type in the number and shoot off a text.

> Hey, it's me  
> From Mango's

It took a little over an hour to get a response back, but when his phone dinged and it was _finally_ a notification from Pinger, Jason couldn't unlock his phone fast enough.

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks again for giving me your number, it's so nice to actually be able to contact you.  
> Do you have something I can call you? If you're not comfortable giving me your name?
> 
> J  
> You?
> 
> Oh, lol that's funny, I'm J too
> 
> The world is a funny place sometimes

Yeah, mystery man — or, J now, Jason supposed — was preaching to the fucking choir, telling the man who'd been dead and miraculously resurrected that.

+++

If Tim had thought he was in trouble before, that was nothing compared to now. Those had been little baby troubles. 

He and J had been texting now for almost a month, still meeting up regularly every few days, and the problem was that he felt he actually _did_ know him now. And he was more into him than ever.

The thing was, they played a lot of twenty questions, which was less _twenty_ questions and more them asking each other everything under the sun that wasn't too identifying — Tim had even given him his middle initial instead of his first because he was just a little paranoid okay. But that didn't mean it never got personal, it definitely did, and Tim had told him what had led to their first drunken time together, albeit with some editing to leave out that said ex-boyfriend/best friend was an alien and also Superboy and that they knew each other through vigilante shit.

And J told him personal things too; they'd bonded over their parental issues, and J had once told him about his recurring nightmares about waking up in a coffin, buried alive, and having to claw his way out of his grave. Tim had almost told him he knew someone who could probably relate quite a lot to that, but he didn't know how he would explain that.

J was also just a great conversationalist: he was easy to talk to and he was sharp and witty — actually he reminded Tim a bit of Jason in that way too, except that Tim didn't feel the impulse to constantly goad J toward violence.

Their meetings had gotten more intimate too, after J had texted him not to get himself off, to let _him_ do it after. And now, after every blowjob, J reached under the stall and slowly jerked him off, kissing at his fingers slid through the hole.

And Tim...Tim was falling in love. As stupid as it was to fall in love with a nameless, faceless man whose only voice was a whisper. But every time Tim got another text, received another answer to a question that meant nothing and everything, he felt the warmth and the butterflies in his stomach, and he knew that it was really too damn late for 'stupid'.

The only question was when he'd get up the balls to meet him face to face.

Soon, it would have to be soon; he couldn't stand this much longer. But he also wasn't quite ready to let go of the security of anonymity. He was pretty sure he'd like J no matter what he looked like, but what if Tim was a let down from what J was expecting and he stopped being so interested in him? Tim was _really_ not ready to face the possibility of rejection again quite yet.

+++

Jason knocked on the door to Tim's flat, and a bleary-eyed Tim opened it. "Fuck, I forgot I told you to come over to work on that case today."

"I see that."

Tim stepped back and waved him in, closing the door behind him.

"You said it's some of _my_ dealers who're mixed up in this shady shit?"

Tim nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. "Two for sure, suspect another four of 'em."

There was a rumbling sound of the coffee maker turning on, and Jason walked over to the sofa, sitting down and getting comfortable. "Well they're sure as shit gonna remember who they're working for by the end of this," he said with just a tad more menace than necessary.

"That's right, you threaten the absolutely nobody relevant who's here right now. Get 'em," Tim deadpanned.

Jason huffed out a laugh against his will. "Fuck you."

"Mm no thanks, I'm taken."

"So am I, smartass."

"Oh god, someone wants to put up with you enough to _date_ you?"

"Very funny. And I said 'taken', not 'dating'."

Tim wandered into the living room clutching a mug of coffee. "Ah. There it is. Fuck buddies, of course." He sat himself in the armchair at the end of the coffee table.

"It's not just— you know what, it's not your business anyway."

Tim took a slow sip of his coffee. "Careful, you sounded like you had feelings a little bit for a second."

"Fuck you."

Tim smiled over the rim of his coffee cup. "We've been over this, Jason."

Jason huffed and pulled his laptop out of his bag. "Let's just work on the fucking case before I strangle you."

"Not really into breathplay," Tim commented mildly, and Jason maybe typed his password in with a bit more force than necessary.

They managed to work on the case for a couple hours without needling each other too much, until Jason got up to go to the bathroom. He did his business without issue until he went to wash his hands, and just as he turned the water on, his eyes fell on two rings sitting beside the sink and he froze. 

He quickly washed his hands and then picked up the rings, looking at them closer, and _yeah_ , what the fuck, they were totally the same as the ones his mystery man wore — he'd stared at the silver ring enough times to be intimately familiar with the pattern. He pulled his keys out of his pocket anyway, holding the silver ring beside the others to compare.

The pattern was exactly the same.

Okay, so sure, maybe Tim had just bought the same set of rings. But it was a set of three. And there was no silver ring.

Jason looked between all the products on the counter, checked the floor, even opened the cabinet behind the mirror to check, but there was no fucking silver ring. Tim. _Tim_. It was fucking _Tim_ who had been sucking his cock for three months. Little, smart-mouthed Tim.

Jason wasn't as turned off by the idea as he thought he should be. In fact, he really wasn't turned off at all. _Tim_. Damn. God, he really did have a mouth on him no matter which way you looked at it.

Tim. Tim. _Tim_. He couldn't believe the man he was falling so fucking hard for was _Tim_. But at the same time, it made so much sense. Fuck, he was still totally in love with Tim even though he knew it was him — he couldn't _not_ be.

The question was how Tim would take it. He wasn't exactly Jason's biggest fan, and Jason couldn't blame him for that given their history. 

All he could do was take the leap and see, though.

He put his keys back in his pocket. "Tim?" He called as he opened the bathroom door.

"What?"

He walked back into the living room, and his eyes immediately went to Tim's mouth. _Fuck_ , how did he not notice before? He would recognise that perfect little mouth anywhere, if only he'd been actually _looking_ at Tim.

He held the rings up between his fingers. "These wouldn't happen to be part of a set, would they?" His voice came out a bit high and strained.

Tim blinked at him before his face crumpled in confusion. "What?"

"Like there were maybe, _hypothetically_ , three of them, and you, _hypothetically_ , gave one to somebody else so you could find them, and, _hypothetically_ , they still have it."

Tim's face went entirely blank.

Jason pulled out his keys and leaned forward holding up the silver ring in front of Tim's face.

Tim's eyes went wide and he stared at it for a long moment before his eyes flicked to Jason's face, and then back to the ring, and up again to Jason. " _You_." He managed to choke out in a whisper.

" _You_." Jason returned. "J...is that Jackson?"

Tim nodded numbly.

Jason straightened up and put his keys back in his pocket. Tim was starting to look a little catatonic. He stepped forward, reaching out and slowly stroking his fingers over Tim's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Tim looked even more conflicted, if possible, processing the familiar touch, but coming from _Jason_. "I don't know," he choked out.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Tim paused for a very long moment before he eventually shook his head. He brought his knees up to his chest, curling in on himself, and Jason started to drop his hand from Tim's face, but Tim caught it and set it in his hair as he put his head down on his knees and then put his hands over his ears. 

He stayed curled up tightly like that for a long time as Jason stood there and ran his fingers through his hair, but Jason didn't mind and he was happy to give him as long as he needed.

+++

Tim's conflicting emotions and, most of all, confusion, had felt like they were quite literally crushing him as soon as Jason held up his silver ring on his keychain and everything slid into place. Not like a puzzle though, like a car crash. 

Tim felt himself start to shut down entirely, barely able to speak as he managed to choke out that he didn't _know_ if he was okay after that caress of his cheek brought on a new wave of conflicting emotions. He _wanted_ that comfort though, from J at least, maybe not Jason, he didn't know, so he shook his head that he didn't want him to leave, unable to speak, and caught Jason — no, _J's_ — hand as he started to pull away, placing it in his hair as he put his head down and covered his ears, clenching his eyes shut. 

He just needed everything to _stop_ for a moment, or a few, until it wasn't all so overwhelming. He focused on J's gentle, soothing hand in his hair, tried to _just_ focus on that, nothing else, and breathe. 

It took a long while, he didn't know _how_ long but it felt long, but eventually everything else fell away except for J's hand in his hair and his slow, even breathing.

Okay.

Okay. So. Fact one: he knew J, had gotten to know him pretty damn well over a month of constant texting for hours a day. Fact two: he was pretty gone over J, and he'd had the thought several times over that what he looked like wouldn't change that. But his looks weren't exactly the problem. Fact three: J was one Jason Peter Todd. That was… Well, it was a lot of things. Complicated, for one. Messy. Awkward. Also...not as surprising as it should be.

Tim had _not_ been expecting this, to say the least, but in retrospect, J being Jay made a lot of sense and it made a lot of little pieces come together. So J was Jay. Okay. _Okay_... Well, how _did_ Tim feel about Jason anyway?

He didn't hold Jason trying to kill him against him, which would seem like the obvious stumbling block, but Tim had learned that the Lazarus Pit had messed with his head and made him bloodthirsty and out of control, and Tim was an obvious target since, as far as Talia had told him, Tim had just come in and replaced him, like his death meant nothing, like he was disposable. Tim didn't _like_ that Jason had tried to kill him several times, and it did occasionally pop up in his nightmares, but for the most part he was over it.

He also wasn't afraid of Jason. He'd spent a _lot_ of time studying the Red Hood, how he moved and fought after he had tried to kill him, and Tim was very well prepared to make Jason's strengths into disadvantages, and take advantage of his weaknesses.

But those were things he _didn't_ feel about Jason. What _did_ he feel? The need to poke at him, to rile him up, mostly. He didn't know why. Maybe to prove to himself that Jason's claws weren't so sharp anymore — at least not when it came to Tim — that he didn't _need_ to be on guard and ready for that fight.

And, well... _were_ his usual back-and-forths with Jason so different from his banter with J? It wasn't like he and Jason didn't make each other laugh, and really most of the time the needling was more playful than really meant to hurt. It wasn't like they didn't know where to hit emotionally to actually hurt each other, it was just that they _didn't_ , because that wasn't the _point_.

And...Tim supposed there was no reason the banter between him and J, and between him and Jason couldn't meet in the middle somewhere. Especially...well, if Jason was J, that changed some things because Tim hadn't really known Jason and a lot of the edge to his banter was based off of set ideas he had about Jason and who he was. But if Jason was J, then Tim knew a lot of that to be wrong, and he knew there was a lot more depth to Jason. And he _was_ pretty in love with the person J had shown himself to be, as previously mentioned in fact two, so maybe...he really _was_ into Jason.

Tim gave himself a little time to let that idea simmer. Hmm. _Jason_. _Jason_ was the one behind every soft touch and every pet name and every way-too-early-morning, after patrol word vomit paragraph spilling out his darkest fears or everything he was afraid to let himself want or, one time, a list of everything he wanted so badly to do to Tim, which was surprisingly PG and sweet. Yeah. Maybe Tim _was_ in love with the Jason who rambled on for four paragraphs about how he just wanted to hold Tim in his arms and feel his body against him. Because it was Jason who had done everything that Tim loved about J.

Yeah. He was warming up to it more the more he thought it. J was Jason and Jason was J and Tim was in love with him. And he was okay with that.

Tim slowly lowered his hands from his ears, feeling steady and almost tranquil now, and Jason's hand ran down from his hair to between his shoulder blades, rubbing gentle circles as he tentatively raised his head from his knees.

"You okay, honey?"

 _Honey_. Tim liked that — he could get used to Jason calling him every little endearment in the book, anything except for Tim.

He briefly attempted to speak, but didn't even get to opening his lips before he found it impossible. Tim nodded. And then he reached up toward Jason, and Jason hesitantly leaned down.

"Is this what you want, sweetheart?"

Tim nodded again and, now that he could finally just barely reach the side of Jason's neck, he pulled him down closer, tilting his head back since Jason had shifted back to stand beside and slightly behind him during his shut down, and pulling Jason's head down firmly the final couple inches to seal their lips together. It was mostly upside down, and Jason made a small surprised sound, but quickly relaxed, his hand sliding back up Tim's back, over his neck, up to cup his cheek from behind.

They broke the kiss, and both immediately leaned back in for several more small pecks before they separated.

"Been wanting to do that for a long time, baby," Jason murmured, stroking his thumb over Tim's cheek. Tim put his hand over Jason's leaning into it for a moment before dropping his hand and tucking his knees under himself, rising up and turning on them so he was facing Jason. He cupped Jason's face in both hands and leaned forward, catching his lips in an open mouthed kiss.

They kissed slowly for a few minutes, Jason's hands settling on Tim's waist, until Tim pulled back with a pleased little sigh, a tiny smile playing around the corners of his lips, and dropped his hands down to pull at Jason's hips.

"What do you want, baby? Me to come around?"

Tim nodded.

Jason walked around the front of the armchair and sat himself on the end of the arm of it, angled toward Tim, but Tim reached across his lap and pulled at his hip, before moving himself over to the corner out of the way and getting his feet under him again, crouching balanced up on the balls of his feet to squish himself into taking up as little room as possible in the corner.

"You want me in the chair with you?"

Tim nodded.

"Okay, baby."

He sat carefully in the chair, leaned to one side to make room for Tim. Tim scooted toward the front edge of the cushion and pushed back on Jason's shoulder so he'd sit back in the chair normally, and as soon as Jason got settled, he gave a satisfied nod and crawled forward to curl up in Jason's lap.

"Hey honeypie," he said with a smile, wrapping one arm around Tim's back and the other around his hip, holding him tightly — not too tight, just enough to feel secure. And boy did Tim feel so fucking secure and safe and _loved_ as Jason nosed against him, lips brushing his temple. Tim closed his eyes and felt Jason lean his forehead against his temple.

"I love you," Jason whispered, so soft it was barely more than a sigh. "Is that too soon to say?" 

Tim shook his head. 

"I fell in love with you a long time ago, before I knew it was you." He pressed a kiss to the side of Tim's face. "And now that I know, I still love you. Changes nothing." He paused. "Well except now I _know_ you're hot for sure."

Tim gave a small huff of laughter and Jason pressed another kiss to the side of his face. Tim planted a firm kiss on his cheek in response and then one on the side of the bridge of his nose for good measure, and Jason smiled.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked Tim.

Tim nodded and leaned in, tilting his head and opening his mouth against Jason's, kissing him eagerly again and again, one hand cupping the side of Jason's neck and the other slipping into the back of his hair. Jason made a low, pleased sound, leaning into the kisses and clenching his hands slightly, fingers digging into Tim's shoulder and hip where he still had his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Jason nipped lightly at Tim's lower lip before swiping his tongue over the area to soothe it, and Tim took that opportunity to slide his own tongue into Jason's mouth, his hand clenching tightly in Jason's hair as Jason sucked on it.

Tim didn't know how long they made out for, but eventually they gradually pulled back. They shared a few last, short kisses and Jason leaned their foreheads together, both of them panting slightly and Tim slowly stroking over and over Jason's cheek with his hand.

" _Mm_." Jason let out a contented sigh, closing his eyes, and Tim closed his eyes as well.

They stayed like that for several long minutes and Tim let his mind wander until he realised that the tight feeling like his teeth were glued together, and like all the words were stuck in his throat, had eased up and he no longer felt like he couldn't speak.

"It makes a lot of sense," Tim tried quietly, like a baby deer taking its first tentative steps on wobbly legs, "but part of me still can't believe you're my stranger."

"You think _you're_ surprised? I didn't know you were the type."

"I'm not."

Jason chuckled. "Oh baby, I'm pretty sure I have three months worth of evidence to the contrary."

Tim opened his eyes and made a face at Jason, who was staring into his eyes. "I _wasn't_. I was just...really drunk and in a weird mental place. And then I couldn't stop coming back."

Jason grinned. "Sorry I'm so irresistible."

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Hey wait," Jason said, his grin dropping. "You're _you_ ; you're a vigilante too! You weren't showing up too late, you really stood me up for two entire weeks!"

"Well I _said_ I wasn't really the type, and that had 'bad idea' written _all_ over it."

"Wow. I'm so fucking glad your resolve is shit and you came back anyway."

"Me too. We're not telling _anyone_ how this got started though; we're making up a lie and it had better be a good one."

"Mm, how about we bonded over the case we were supposed to be working together right now?"

"Oh fuck, the case."

"No, no. Forget the case again, I like all your attention on me."

Tim laughed. "Oh really."

Jason's eyes went half lidded. " _Mhmmm_."

"If only there was something I enjoyed doing for you that guaranteed all my attention would be right where you like it."

" _If only_ ," Jason drawled.

"You know, I was a little put out that first time because I was determined to give you the most amazing blowjob possible, to show Kon what he was missing somehow even though he'd never fucking know — drunk reasoning. But because of the stupid fucking wall I couldn't even use like half of my tricks."

Jason blinked rapidly. "You…" he said slowly, "mean that... _wasn't_...your best?"

"Hell no, not when I can actually reach your body," Tim said, like it was obvious.

Jason stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open like he wanted to speak but didn't have the words. "You're actually going to fucking murder me," he finally said. "What a way to go, though," he added, half to himself.

Tim looked amused. "So is that a yes? Are you pro second death for you now?"

"Baby, I have literally never wanted anything more. I'll even put my neck right on the chopping block nice and neat for you."

Tim huffed out a laugh. "That won't be necessary."

He shifted back and Jason reluctantly released him from his hold and then stopped him walking away with a hand on his arm. "Wait. Are you really okay with me being me? It just looked like you were struggling with how to react to me…"

"I was, but it's okay, I sorted everything out in my head," Tim said simply.

"Sorted everything out in your head, huh?"

Tim nodded decisively. "It was a whole thing, but...my previous perceptions about Jason weren't rooted in hard evidence, and everything I knew and loved about J was _you_. It took a bit to let that settle in, but after a bit, I was able to accept that."

Jason let his hand trail down Tim's arm before dropping. "Okay, I just want you to be sure."

Tim leaned back down and kissed him briefly. "I'm sure. It was hard to wrap my brain around at first, but the more I thought about it, the more comfortable it was. I love you too, I fell in love with J and having to adjust to it being you can't ultimately change that, because like you said with me, you're the same person and really what I'm adjusting to is finding out that Jason is so much more than I thought he was and I'm already in love with him."

Jason closed the distance between them again, kissing him softly. "I love you so much, baby," he whispered. "More than should even be possible in so little time actually talking, but fuck, I was already heading there fast when I didn't know a goddamn thing about you. I don't know what it is about you…"

"My mouth?" Tim suggested wryly.

"No." Jason lightly stroked over Tim's cheek with his fingers. "I love the blowjobs, you _know_ I'm crazy for them, but it's not just the sex. I couldn't stop thinking about you. The way you leaned your face into my touch, and the ghost of your fingers over mine, the way you'd kiss my fingers like you couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Jason ran his thumb over Tim's lips. "And your perfect lips, the way they're shaped just right. I could stare at them — _did_ stare at them — for ages." 

Tim made a small noise.

"And then later, finally getting my hands properly on you and the way it felt just running my hand over your thigh. Every little thing about you, I just couldn't get you off my mind."

Tim kissed him again. "I couldn't get you off my mind either, couldn't stop thinking about the way you touched me, the way you whispered to me." The next kiss was deeper, more intense, and this time when Tim pulled away, he pulled at Jason's wrist. "Come on. Bedroom."

Jason stood up, following Tim to his room, and Tim turned on him, pulling Jason's shirt up.

"I need you naked and on the bed five minutes ago."

Jason lifted his arms to help Tim get his shirt off. "I can do that. As long as you're getting naked too."

Tim nodded, already working on Jason's belt.

They both shed their clothes quickly and Jason laid back on the bed, Tim grabbing the lube from his bedside table and crawling in between his legs. Jason couldn't help but tense up in anticipation.

"Relax," Tim murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of one thigh and sliding his hand up Jason's stomach. "I'm gonna take care of you now."

"Oh I know you're gonna. That's why I can't relax."

Tim chuckled, sucking an open mouthed kiss a little higher up his thigh. "It's sweet how into it you are. It's just a blowjob."

"I don't think you realize how insanely fucking godly your mouth is. It's never _just_ a blowjob with you."

Tim frowned. "I guess you would know better than Kon. I'm the only person who's ever blown him."

"Wait, wait, _you_ were clone boy's first?" Jason laughed. "Oh my god. I can't believe you thought you needed to get any sort of revenge on him when you already fucking ruined him for anyone else. Babe, nobody else is ever going to be able to live up to the standard you set and he doesn't even know it, he just thinks that's baseline, so he's gonna be stuck going through life wondering why everybody else he gets with is so shitty at blowjobs."

"I don't know, I think you're overselling it. Plus, I wasn't even trying to impress him so it's not like I went all out like I'm about to with you."

"Baby. Trust me, I thought I had gotten some amazing fucking blowjobs before, but those were _nothing_ compared to you, and you apparently haven't even done your best with me yet, so trust me. He's _so_ fucked."

"Hmm," Tim hummed noncommittally. "We'll see I guess. Now enough talk about Kon." He pressed a warm, open mouthed kiss to the inside of Jason's hip, and Jason gave a low, pleased hum.

Jason pushed his hand back through Tim's hair. "So pretty, baby. So nice to be able to see you, to feel you."

Tim slid his hand back down Jason's stomach and his other hand up the inside of his thigh. "It is, isn't it?" He murmured against his skin, before wrapping his hand around Jason's cock — half hard in anticipation — and turning his head to lick over the side.

Jason let out a small half-sigh half-moan, and Tim started mouthing up the side of his cock, licking and sucking, getting it wet. He got to the tip and paid it some attention before moving down the other side, jerking him off as he went with a long twisting motion.

As soon as he reached the base, he pressed a kiss there and then moved back up, closing his mouth over the tip and sucking, circling his tongue around the head and then flicking it over the tip. Jason's breath hitched, and Tim sank down further on his cock, rubbing his tongue firmly underneath the head and sucking harder, still jerking off what wasn't in his mouth with long, twisting strokes.

Tim started to bob his head, pushing down further and further on Jason's cock until he was deepthroating him all the way. He bobbed his head steadily on Jason's cock, working his tongue against the underside, his hands resting on Jason's thighs.

After a few minutes, he pulled off and mouthed down the underside of Jason's cock, his hand taking over with a couple long strokes that quickly turned to the repeated tight, slow pull over the top few inches. His mouth carried on downwards until he reached Jason's balls, and he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked up over them. He repeated that a few times when Jason moaned, and then closed his mouth around them, sucking.

Jason's hand clenched in Tim's hair and the other clenched in the duvet. "Ohhh, _fuck_." He let out a high moan as Tim worked his mouth and tongue over them. "Oh!" He hiccuped. " _Yeah, baby_."

Tim finally released them, licking over them again before licking back up his cock and immediately taking it down into his throat again, starting to gently massage his balls with his hand. He went back to bobbing his head, taking his free hand off of Jason's thigh to place over Jason's hand in his hair, encouraging him to take control.

Jason got the message and pulled Tim down onto his cock, pushing his hips up a little, before pulling him back by the hair, starting to fuck Tim's face. Tim shut his eyes and let out a pleased hum that made Jason groan, and did his best to keep up with breathing and sucking and working his tongue.

After a few minutes, once he'd really gotten used to the rhythm, he was able to focus more on his hands again, which had gone still, just cupping Jason's balls instead of massaging them. Now he gently tugged on them and then rolled them in his hand before slipping two fingers up behind them. He pressed firmly against Jason's perineum, indirectly stimulating his prostate from the outside, and Jason's hips hitched.

" _Awh!_ " Jason moaned. "Oh, again, do that again."

Tim pressed again, rubbing, and Jason moaned, grinding down against his fingers and pulling Tim's face down hard on his cock. Tim swallowed. " _Ah!_ Oh fuck yeah, oh my god!"

He finally pulled Tim back up, and Tim let up the pressure on his fingers, sucking as Jason pulled him right back down. 

Tim could tell Jason was starting to get close now, and he reached for the lube, slicking up his first two fingers and rubbing them against Jason's asshole so he didn't shock Jason too much by just shoving them in. Jason put his knees up, feet flat on the bed, and Tim took that for the invitation it was, slowly pressing his fingers in as Jason continued to fuck his face. He crooked his fingers, searching, and immediately pressed against the bundle of nerves, making Jason's hips jerk and a long groan come out of him. Perfect.

Tim pulled his fingers back a bit and then thrust them back in, starting to fuck him with his fingers on the same rhythm as Jason was fucking his face, nailing his prostate on every thrust. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh fuck, _oh_ , Tim, _Tim, TIM!_ " Jason babbled, panting, his hips alternately grinding down on Tim's fingers and thrusting up into his throat.

Tim let out a long, deep moan around Jason's cock, and felt it immediately pulse, Jason coming down his throat, his back arched off the bed, mouth open wide in a silent scream. Tim's finger fucking slowed until he was just petting lightly over Jason's prostate with the pads of his fingers.

Jason slumped back to the bed, his grip in Tim's hair holding him down on his cock loosening and a full body shiver running through him as he let out a small, whining moan. Tim pulled off of his cock and eased his fingers out of him, running his hands over his thighs from hip to knee over and over again until eventually Jason shifted and groaned.

"Fuck, baby. Holy shit."

"You liked it?"

"Liked isn't _nearly_ a strong enough word, you ridiculous little man. That was fucking _amazing_."

Tim kissed the inside of his hip.

Jason held his arms out. "Come up here and kiss me, honey."

Tim crawled forward over him and Jason pulled his head down for a deep kiss.

"Mm," he said after a few minutes, starting to kiss over Tim's jaw between words. "I still can't believe how good you are at that." His hand slid down between their bodies to jerk Tim off. "But you still haven't gotten off."

Tim pushed his hips into Jason's hand, arching his neck as Jason's lips moved further down. "I— _ah_ — think you're fixing that."

"Oh, what, you think I'm just gonna jerk you off and that'll be it? After _that?_ No, no, you deserve better payback than that; I got a better idea."

" _Mmm_." Tim's eyes fell shut as Jason sucked on his pulse point. "And what's that?" He panted out.

Jason released his throat and then gave the red mark a tiny lick. "You wanna fuck me, baby? You want me to ride your cock?"

Tim made a small, aborted noise. 

"Yeah? You do, don't you? Wanna watch me sit there and fuck myself on your cock? Bet you want it almost as much as I wanna do it."

"Oh god, Jay," Tim got out in a choked whisper. "Oh fuck yes, _please_."

Jason grinned against him, sucking another kiss against his throat. "Mm. Since you ask so nicely." 

He rolled them over so he was on top, and Tim gasped. Jason gave him a final firm kiss on the lips before he pulled back and sat up, rearranging himself so he was straddling Tim's stomach, and looked around the bed for the lube. He spotted it by Tim's ankle and reached back to get it, popping the cap with his thumb, but before he could squeeze any out, Tim grabbed his wrist.

"Can I prep you?"

"Go ahead, baby." Jason handed him the lube and sat up further on his knees, leaving space under himself between his legs for Tim's hand to be able to reach.

Tim slicked up his fingers and slid his hand between Jason's legs, slowly pressing in his first two fingers as he stroked his other hand up and down over the side of Jason's waist, looking up at his face. Jason let out a little sigh and settled his hips down a little onto them.

"That feel alright?" Tim asked, easing his fingers out most of the way and then pushing them right back in deep.

"Mhm yeah, baby." Jason's eyes were closed and he started rocking his hips in time with the little thrusts of Tim's fingers. "Fuck, come here, honey." He leaned forward, burying his hand in Tim's hair, and kissed him hungrily.

They continued to kiss with abandon as Tim patiently opened him up, until he had four fingers buried inside him, stroking over his prostate. Jason's cock was starting to take an interest again, twitching as Tim pressed against the bundle of nerves.

" _Ooh_ , come on, fuck me, baby," Jason panted out against his lips.

Tim slipped his fingers out and picked up the lube again, squirting a bit more onto his hand and reaching down to grab his cock and slick it up. Jason rose up on his knees, scooting back a bit until Tim lined himself up, and then sinking down onto his cock.

" _Ohhh_ ," Tim gasped as Jason slowly eased down until he was fully seated.

Jason rolled his hips deliberately. "Oh yeah, you're gonna enjoy this, baby."

"I know, I've been ridden before, it's awesome."

Jason laughed. "Oh baby. Not by me, you haven't; these thighs aren't just for show, you know."

Tim barely had time to process that before Jason started to _move_ , and oh fuck, Tim was totally in over his head.

Jason rode him _hard_ , and it was all Tim could do to hold on to his thighs and occasionally manage to thrust his hips up to meet Jason's as he fucked himself on Tim's cock, thighs flexing and one hand clutching Tim's shoulder. 

Holy shit, Jason looked like a god, a fucking resplendent, triumphant, divine being conquering a battlefield. How Jason made even sex look like war, Tim didn't know, but he wasn't opposed, not at all, and Tim was more than happy to be conquered. Jason's face was fiercely euphoric and fuck, Tim had never seen anything more beautiful.

" _Fuck_ ," he choked out, his orgasm hitting him like a bus.

"Fuck yeah, come in me, baby; breed me good."

Tim let out a whimper as his cock gave another desperate pulse. _God_ Jason had such a dirty fucking mouth.

Jason slowly lowered himself down all the way onto Tim's cock and just rocked his body, coaxing Tim through the aftershocks. "There you go, honey. That's right," he murmured, leaning down and pressing featherlight kisses over Tim's face.

Tim let out a small, broken, " _Oh-h_ ," and Jason pushed his hand back through his hair, stroking through it.

After a moment, Tim opened his eyes and pulled Jason down for a kiss. "God, that was so good, Jay," he whispered against his lips, his free hand sliding between them to jerk Jason off with small, tight strokes, focusing on the head of his cock and kissing him again. Jason pushed into his hand, moaning into their kiss and sliding his tongue against Tim's.

It only took maybe a minute more, before Jason was coming onto Tim's stomach with a groan into his mouth. Tim stroked him through it, running his thumb over the tip of his cock, and slowed his hand.

"Hmmm," Jason sighed, slowly circling his hips and giving Tim another quick kiss on the lips before pulling back. "Well I guess it's safe to say that we don't have to worry about the sex being shit in this relationship."

"Definitely not." Tim dropped his hands back to Jason's thighs and ran them up and down. "You weren't fucking kidding when you said you really know how to ride it. Good god."

Jason chuckled. "As Roy says, you can't just have these thighs and not _use_ them."

"Oh my god, you fucked Roy?"

"Only a few times! It was a no strings attached thing."

Tim clenched his hands lightly on Jason's thighs. "I guess I have no right to be jealous when I literally dated my best friend for two years."

" _Exactly_. If I can reign in mine, you can reign in yours, I promise there were never any feelings between us on either side, or at least not that I know of."

Tim nodded. "That's why we broke up, I could never figure out how to make myself romantically attracted to him no matter how hard I tried, and he noticed. He loved me like that, and I don't know if he still does, but he's working on getting himself out there and getting over it and dating other people. _He's_ the one who wanted to break up, he knows I'm never gonna love him the way he wants, I don't think you have to worry about him ever trying to get me back. Not that I'd even entertain the idea of going. There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Okay. I might still be a little jealous of how much time you spend with him, but I'll keep it under control."

"Same with you and Roy and your Outlaws cases."

"But I'll come home to you eventually, and you'll come home to me eventually, and it'll be alright."

Tim smiled at him. "It will."

Jason leaned down to quickly give him a peck on the lips and then sat back again and shifted up off of Tim's cock. "I'll be right back." He climbed off the bed and headed quickly to the bathroom as he felt Tim's come starting to run down his leg, trying to get there before it could drip on anything.

Jason made it to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, and then brought back some extra tissue to clean Tim off.

"It's part of the fun in the moment, but damn, sometimes I wish sex wasn't so fucking _messy_ ," he complained as he wiped his come and the extra lube off of Tim.

Tim laughed. "The mess is hot though, I didn't even get to see how much a mess I made of you."

Jason smirked. "I guess next time you'll just have to fuck me hard enough that I can't move and you can watch it all drip back out."

Tim's cheeks flushed red, but he grinned back, sliding his hands over Jason's waist. "I think that's a very good plan."

Jason tossed the dirty wad of tissue in the bin beside the bed. "And then _you_ can deal with the sheets," he said as he climbed back onto the bed and weaseled his way under the covers.

Tim got under the covers as well, turning away from him and scooting back until he was flush against Jason's chest. "I think handling some dirty sheets is worth it for the performance art."

Jason coughed out a surprised laugh as he wrapped his arm around Tim, curling around him slightly. " _Performance art_."

"It's totally gonna be," Tim insisted. 

"Mm, wow, I feel so special. Art. Does that make you the curator?"

"The curator and the, ah, painter."

They both burst into laughter.

After a minute, they both calmed and the room gradually fell to silence.

"You actually want to date, right? Not just sex?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"Oh fuck yeah. No way in hell am I letting you go."

Tim snuggled back into his arms further and relaxed. "Okay, good. Just making sure."

"Thought you were surprised anyone would want to put up with me enough to date me."

Tim laid a hand over Jason's hand on his stomach, squeezing. "I didn't know you. Or I didn't realise I knew you. I can confidently say I was wrong and you're awesome to have around."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. If anything it's you who's gotta worry about putting up with me."

Jason nosed against the back of his neck and pressed a kiss to it. "I love you, baby. I mean it. You're mine now and I'm yours and nothing's gonna make me let that go. You can fearmonger all you want, but you aren't anything to 'put up with'."

"Even though I get overwhelmed and shut down sometimes? And I can't always talk? Or get so obsessed with researching that I can't think about anything else and sometimes I forget to sleep and eat? Or that I don't know how to have normal relationships and my friendships are all lacking boundaries they should really have?"

"Yeah, baby, that's just you. We've all got our own shit. I can handle that if you can handle when I just can't talk about certain things or my emotional constipation or when I will inevitably do something too close to breaking Bruce's little rules or when I'm being irrational and I need somebody to make me see that."

"Okay," Tim said quietly. "I guess I've got you if you've got me."

Jason pressed another kiss to the back of his neck. "That's what this is all about, baby."

+++

When Jason awoke the next day for the first time, he barely even counted as awake. The first thing he vaguely processed was another body disentangling itself from his and he instinctively grasped at it. It stopped moving to press a kiss to his face and then gently remove his hands.

"I'll be right back." The voice was soft and placating, and Jason relaxed into the bed.

Tim. _His_ Tim, now; his lovely mystery man. Jason gave a sleepy smile, already heading quickly back toward sleep. "'Kay b'by," he mumbled, turning his face into the pillow.

The next time he woke up, he was much closer to actually awake — and he was _cold_. Well not genuinely cold, but very much missing a certain body heat he was expecting. _Ugh_. Where the fuck was Tim? Hadn't he said he'd be right back? And who knew how long ago that was.

Jason sat up, the sheet slipping down and pooling in his lap. He idly hoped Tim hadn't gotten dressed when he'd abandoned Jason. He was hoping for morning sex when Tim came back to bed and that would be so much easier if they were both already naked.

Was morning sex too much? They had fucked yesterday afternoon twice, and then again after patrol, but, like...they were a new couple, that sort of thing was permissible right? Morning sex was totally on the table.

"Baby? You coming back?" He called.

"Who the fuck is _that?!_ " A shrill voice demanded from the living room.

Oh shit.

He sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, throwing his forearm over his eyes. "A figment of your imagination," he called back. "Take it as an omen and leave." Fuck it, it was too late to not be noticed anyway.

"No, wait, don't go into my bedr—" He heard Tim start as two sets of footsteps quickly approached the room.

"Jesus— _Jason?!_ "

He removed his arm from over his eyes and looked over annoyedly. "Oh, it's _you_."

Of course it was Stephanie. He didn't really have any problems with her per se, but _she_ sure had a big old problem with _him_. She was very protective of Tim and had never really forgiven him for the whole trying to murder him thing.

" _Tim!_ " She whirled on Tim. "If gl— uh, _club_ guy rejected you, the solution to that was _not_ to sleep with Jason!"

Jason laughed and rolled up on his side, propping his head up with his hand. "Yeah Tim, why was your solution to fall into my, admittedly amazing, arms? Hmm?"

Tim narrowed his eyes. "You think this is funny, don't you."

"Oh I think it's _hilarious_ , baby. Go on, share with the class, I'd like to hear this."

"It's...complicated," Tim said.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" Stephanie asked, disbelievingly.

Tim gave a curt nod.

"Not complicated anymore," Jason said gleefully. "That fucking loser's not gonna be bothering _anybody_ anymore."

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "Did you... _do_ something to him?"

Jason wheezed, banging the hand that had been holding his head up down against the mattress once in a fist and letting his head fall to rest on his upper arm stretched out above his head. "Tim. _Tim_." He wheezed out another laugh. "I can't believe you just let me _murder_ gloryhole guy in the cold blood. Why would you do that? When will the senseless violence end?"

Stephanie looked back and forth between them. "He's... _joking_ , right?"

Tim sighed and closed his eyes. "There was no murder." He said very calmly.

"Cruelty to the world, really, letting that asshole just inflict himself on everybody."

"You've called him an asshole and a loser," Stephanie said, narrowing her eyes. "Do _you_ know him?"

Jason licked his lips and pushed himself up to sitting, his eyes gleaming. "Oh I know him _real_ well. Almost as well as Timmy here, you could say."

Stephanie's face went blank. "Oh my god, please don't tell me you had a threesome."

Jason let out a cackle, doubling over, and blindly held out his hand toward Tim, flailing it a little until Tim reluctantly walked over next to the bed. Jason straightened up and grabbed Tim's wrist, pulling him closer and scooting himself toward the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets over his lap with him until he was arranged at the very edge of the bed with one foot down on the floor. "Come sit down, baby, make yourself comfortable."

Tim played along, sitting on the edge of the bed turned toward Jason. Jason leaned forward and cupped his face in both of his hands, staring into his eyes. "I have—" a small laugh slipped out, and Jason attempted to compose his face. "I have a _very_ important question for you, baby," he said. "So I need you to answer me honestly."

"What is it," Tim asked tiredly.

"Why did you—" Jason burst into laughter. " _Why did you let me and gloryhole guy spitroast you?_ " He laughed out.

Tim gave a patient but long-suffering sigh. "I hate you so much."

Jason leaned forward, still cupping Tim's face in both his hands and nuzzled their noses together. "I know, baby," he said in a soft, adoring voice, pulling back and leaving a quick kiss on the tip of Tim's nose before letting go and laughing to himself again.

"Oh don't give me that look," he said, when Tim continued to look incredibly unamused.

"I'm allowed to give you any look I want to; I'm letting you have your fun."

Jason stroked his knuckles softly over Tim's cheek. "I know, and I appreciate it." 

He let his hand drop and looked back at Stephanie. "What did we _do_ with him? Throw him out the window when you came over?"

He paused a second and, picturing it, burst into laughter again, doubling over. " _Tim_ ," he gasped. "I can't _believe_ you let me throw—" the laughter took over completely for a few seconds before he regained enough composure to speak through his laughter. "Let me _launch_ —" His laughter took over again and he made a sobbing noise, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. "You just let me _launch_ a grown man out of our window."

Tim's straight face was starting to crack, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

"Absolutely _abominable_ behavior, Tim. I can't believe you would do that," Jason gasped out. "That's another man's murder on your hands." Another laugh slipped through. "Well, _one_ man's murder, _twice_."

"I'm so glad _someone_ here is having fun," Stephanie said. "Because I, for one, have never been more confused in my _life_."

"I _am_ the gloryhole guy, dipshit," Jason said, finally starting to catch his breath. "What kind of shitass detective _are_ you?"

She blinked at him for a second. "Well that's _worse_."

Jason flopped back onto his back, letting out a wheezing laugh. Of course she thought that. Well tough shit, because Tim was his now!

Tim leaned forward, looking genuinely upset. "What the fuck, Steph. No, that's _good!_ Fucking perfect!"

"Tim, Jason is a piece of shit." Stephanie said bluntly.

"Ooh, sweet talk me," Jason said, and Tim hit him lightly in the chest with the back of his hand. Jason snatched his hand and linked their fingers before Tim could take it back, resting their intertwined hands over his heart with his other hand resting on top.

"I know him way better than you do, and I can confidently say he's not."

"Tim! He's playing you! All he's gotta do is pretend he has a bit of a soft side that only you get to see to make you feel special and make you think he has some hidden depths when really he's just using you. He likes toying with people — isn't that what he just spent the last however long doing?"

Tim set his mouth. "There's a difference between malicious toying with people, and just having fun because of a misunderstanding that's funny, and you know you'd have done the same thing. Because you like to do that too. But are you just toying with people, Stephanie? Holding a bit of information over their head? You _know_ it's different because it's just all in good fun and it doesn't actually hurt the person being messed with, you were just a little confused.

"I get that you want to look out for me, but do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for some shallow fuckboy trick? The fact is, you barely know Jason. Like what do you actually know about who he is as a person that's a cold hard fact backed up by evidence? I don't think you've even had enough significant interactions with him to even collect a data pool big enough to be worth anything. You know damn well that reputation doesn't match up with the person half the time, especially when people set out to cultivate a specific reputation. I know you're not gonna trust that this is real for a long damn time, but we have time and he's not fucking going anywhere. I don't need you to believe him, I just need you to trust me enough to butt out."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt!" Stephanie burst out. "I see how invested you are and it's gonna hurt you a lot worse than Kon when he moves on."

"Well then it's already too late! In your scenario, there's no way I don't get hurt anyway. There's no way you can stop that. If you think me choosing to leave him so I don't get hurt would hurt any less than him leaving me, then you're wrong. You can't do anything! But you don't need to, because he's _not_ going to leave."

"Look," Jason butted in. "I don't actually have a problem with you, despite your problem with me, and I get you wanting to protect Tim, but he's a big boy, he gets to make his own decisions for himself. If you're so worried, be there to pick up the pieces if they're so inevitable. But like Tim said, if the only thing that's gonna convince you I'm not up to no good is time, then fine, we've got plenty of that. But for the record, if I just wanted to play him, why wouldn't I just keep him as an anonymous fuck buddy, stringing him along, hinting that I might actually give a shit but never commiting? That would've been way less fucking effort to get the same thing I was already getting. It doesn't add up if it's just about sex and fucking with people's heads. The only thing that _does_ make sense, the only reason I would fucking _do this_ is because I _want the relationship_."

Stephanie was quiet for a minute. "If you hurt him, don't think I can't bring hell down on you."

Jason shrugged. "I don't intend to find out."

She stared at him for a long moment before looking to Tim and saying, "I'll see you later, Tim." Then she made her exit and they heard her let herself out the front door.

"Well that was sure something," Tim said. 

"I can't blame her for being protective of you. Especially around me."

Tim leaned over him and scoffed. "I could destroy you."

Jason blinked. "Why do I get the feeling you don't just mean emotionally?"

"Because I don't."

"I don't know whether to be scared or turned on, but somehow I can't doubt you."

"Good." Tim gave him a kiss. "You can be both."

Jason's hand made its way into the back of Tim's hair, pulling him down for another kiss. "I think I will." He kissed him again.

Tim pulled back again. "Seriously though, Steph is the only one who can know how we got together. Nobody else can know I'm like this."

"Okay baby. As far as everyone else is concerned, we're realising how well we get along right now over that case we're totally working."

"Oh fuck, the case." Tim started to sit back and Jason snaked his arms around him.

"Ah-ah! Isn't your naked boyfriend so much more compelling than that stupid old case? At least for an hour? Or however long morning sex takes?"

Tim gave him a slow kiss, his hand running up the inside of Jason's thigh under the sheet. "We are definitely working on the case after sex and breakfast. All day. No distractions."

Jason grinned. "Deal."

+++

_Epilogue_

Tim was awoken by his phone ringing and groggily reached for it on the side table, swiping to answer and then snuggling back against Jason, who tightened his arm around him and made a small groan at being semi-woken.

"'Lo?"

"Oh sorry, did you just wake up?" Oh, it was Kon. Things were much less weird between them now that the breakup had had time to settle and Tim had Jason.

"'S'okay. What'd you want?"

"It's not, like, gonna be mean to talk about relationship stuff now that you have Jason, right?"

"No, I don't care. Did you go on a date?"

"Yeah! And it was good, well mostly, but I have a problem and I don't know how much of a problem it is or if I'm just being stupid or—"

"Just tell me what the deal is." Tim shut his eyes again and laid his free hand over top of Jason's where Jason's thumb was slowly stroking back and forth over his stomach.

"Okay so she's really nice and we're getting along great and we've got a lot to talk about, but then we go back to her place and she says something about how she's been told she gives great head and I'm like awesome, yeah. But then we do it and it's like. Okay, so I don't wanna sound like an asshole but it kinda sucked. She wasn't like doing anything _wrong_ , she was just like...I don't know, not really _doing it_. Like it wasn't even nearly as good as your half-assed rushed jobs after missions or whatever when you just wanted to go to sleep, so clearly there's like...some sort of disparity. 

"And okay this is really my issue: I wouldn't have really thought anything of it if she had just been inexperienced and I just had to show her how to do it right, like that's whatever, but like she said she was already good? So is she gonna get offended if I try to help her make it not shitty? I don't want to hurt her feelings and I do really like her, but...man, I cannot keep doing that, that was the most boring blowjob of my life, it was so hard to finish."

"Oh my god, Jason was right," Tim whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Um. I don't think she'll get offended if you can bring up the tips gently enough. Like maybe say you saw it in porn and want to try it out? Or, uh, if you think she won't be sensitive about it, just say there was something that your ex used to do that felt good. And you can always just like. Lie. You know, tell her that it's really good already to soften it, just that you also wanna try this other thing?"

"Okay. Okay, yeah, that's smart. This is why I called _you_."

"No problem."

"I just don't get it though. Like. I don't know, something doesn't add up. Like, no offence, you were good, it's just you didn't really even know what you were doing right? Like you'd never even sucked dick before me, so like. How come you just messing around was so much better than her, who's apparently had practise and been told she was good? Like who told her that? Were they all just virgins?"

Tim laughed nervously. "Uh, I don't know, weird." Certainly had nothing to do with the hours of research and practise he'd done in his room by himself with toys as soon as he'd realized sucking Kon's cock was something actually on the table. Certainly not. Not like he'd completely hyperfixated on learning to suck cock like a professional or anything. 

Kon sighed. "Whatever. I guess I'll see you later and tell you how it goes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Tim leaned over to put his phone back on the nightstand.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

Tim sighed and put a hand over his face. "You were right. I totally fucking ruined Kon for blowjobs from other people."

Jason laughed entirely too hard at that.

"I really shouldn't be laughing; if you ever leave me I'm fucked too."

Tim rolled over, slipping a hand over his waist and kissing his lips lightly. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm staying right here."


End file.
